Lonely Unconventional Star
by Mink Shindo
Summary: Youhei had just needed the money... But he hadn't known his work would alienate him in such a way. It wasn't until he met his 'mystery man' that a light had even appeared.


Youhei yawned softly, looking up at the sky as it turned a slight pinkish color. It was four AM… And he was returning from his job. What was his job, you may ask? He worked in the pornography business. He really wished he was more like his brother… He was a nurse. But no, he was in the Porn Industry. He sighed, lowering his head a bit. He didn't choose this job… But he had fallen into it. He was a college student, he needed the money… Now he made more money than he would have ever made being a massage therapist like he had wanted to be.

His videos sold better than any other the company recorded, and he was a star in the pornography business. He entered his apartment and collapsed on the couch with a soft sigh. It felt good to be sitting on his couch… Wearing normal pants… By himself. He grabbed a pillow and turned on the TV with a yawn. He watched it for a little while before falling asleep. The light reflected off pale, unmarked skin and caused the oldest Tanaka to glow in the dark slightly. He had to do a shoot tomorrow with a mystery man… He was honestly a little bit frightened.

It all started two years ago when he couldn't pay the Room and Board Fee at his college. They threatened to kick him out… So he decided to look for a high paying job where you didn't have to do a lot of work. So, he cracked open a news paper, grabbed a highlighter, and started looking. One article in particular caught his eye: "High paying, pleasurable job with short hours seeking cute employee". And… He was cute. Or, at least, he always thought he was cute. So, he called up the company and scheduled an interview for that very afternoon.

The interview went very well, and they hired him on the spot. They told him "Come here at about… Two AM. We'll start work then". Youhei thought it was a little strange that they would start at Two AM… But it fit well into his schedule. He could take care of school, do his homework, and sleep for a few hours. So, the next day, he arrived at the office he had had his interview with at Two AM. The boss looked him over and curled his lip in disgust. "You're wearing _that?_" His boss had asked, shaking his head. "No, no. That will _never_ do."

And that was the first time Youhei Tanaka had ever worn leather. The pants hugged tight to his thighs, and he wondered why these pants were necessary to do his job. He also wondered why they put him in the collar and wouldn't let him wear a shirt. "Sit in this room," his boss told him "Your partner will come join you soon." He couldn't see anything because the room was dark… So he sat where ever he could. He put his hands on his knees and tapped a short tune out, trying to make shapes out in the dark. It wasn't long before a door opened and someone walked in. His name was Kuranosuke Shiraishi.

He had thought about quitting… After all, that wasn't what he thought it was going to be. But the pay was good… And he didn't really have to do anything. He was home by four, and was able to sleep for a good four hours before school started again. And his 'partners' were never unattractive. Yuushi Oshitari, Yoshirou Akazawa, Takahisa Kajimoto, and so many more. And they were never cruel to him backstage, and were very sweet. On screen, they slipped into their roles very easy and made it easier for him to slip into his.

Youhei woke up when thee alarm in his cell phone went off and he groaned. The pinkette sat up, rubbing his eye with a yawn. He stretched his arms to the sky, his joints popping in and out of place. It 

was eight in the morning… And he had nothing to do until noon, when he would go work out to keep his body. College had ended for him quite some time ago, and he had received his degree as a massage therapist. But he didn't see the need to work as one any longer… He made more than enough money. He went into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich before doing the thing you could do to correctly digest a sandwich. He ate it. Though, he knew full well that that wasn't the only thing you could do with a sandwich. If nothing else, he knew that to be true.

A few hours later, he got off the couch and grabbed his coat, going to the gym. He yawned softly, showing his card to the woman behind the counter. He went into the dressing room and changed into a purple tank top, white shorts, and purple spandex. He couldn't help it… His boss wanted him to always look fabulous, just in case someone who watched his videos saw him. He needed to keep the fantasy going or something. So that meant that he was no longer allowed to wear his most comfortable sweater, or a pair of sweats in public.

Youhei hopped onto a treadmill and put in his head phones, starting to run. He didn't care that people were staring at him… That was their own problem. They were either looking at him because they recognized him, or because they wanted to "get to know him". Though, most probably thought he was a flat-chested girl any way. Not that he mattered… He and Kouhei had gotten mistaken for girls their entire lives. After about an hour, he got off the treadmill and removed his ear buds. He ran a small, feminine hand through hair wet with sweat. He panted a bit, but his endurance had increased greatly since he started work. He removed his work out clothes and put them in a bag in his locker, slipping into some sandals and going to take his shower.

The water hit his head, and he smiled slightly as he felt droplets drip down his body. The water pressure sucked, and the water got to lukewarm at best, but it was better than feeling sticky and sweaty. He squirted some shampoo into his hand and massaged it into his hair before washing it up and following it up with conditioner. It wasn't actually a work rule to use conditioner, but Youhei found that it made it easier and less painful for his dominating partner to run his hands through his hair. He turned off the water after completing his shower and drying himself off. Other men in the locker room stared at him, but he wasn't bothered by it. Hundreds of men were probably staring at him in a dark room at that very moment.

He got dressed and sighed, deciding to go get something to eat. Youhei went to a random burger joint and ordered a plain cheeseburger to go with a sigh. Sure… He was probably putting all the calories he just burned back on, but he'd be burning plenty later. He returned to his apartment and flicked on the light, sitting on the lonely couch and staring at the TV that played still. He opened the bag and bit into the burger, pretending the TV was his company. He looked at the clock a he finished his food and leaned against the arm of the couch, curling up in a blanket. He had a bed… And it was a nice one. But there wasn't a TV in his room. Growing up with a twin his whole life had always meant someone would always be there to sleep with you, and the sounds of their breathing would lull you to sleep. Sure, he usually had someone in a bed at night… But they never fell asleep with them. They didn't share the same blanket with him, didn't face him so he cold feel soft breaths on his face… So he needed the noise of the TV to make him feel like he wasn't…

He shook his head a bit, refusing to think the word. He had plenty of people to be with him… Acquaintances. But did they ever take the time to get to know him? To take him out to lunch? To come over and play lame board games neither of them were enjoying with him? No. Even the other people he partnered with had paired up with others who worked in the building… But why wasn't he with anyone? The way they looked at each other during scenes when they were paired up… It was truly sickening. And he wanted to be the sick one for once… Not the nauseas one on the sidelines critiquing their work. He sighed softly, the word he refused to acknowledge echoing off the walls and piercing his ear drums. He covered his ears with his hands and shook his head again. The word started out in whispers, and slowly got louder and louder…

**LONELY.**

Youhei didn't understand. How could someone who was constantly in front of a camera, whose videos were bought all the time, who was with all these people, be so alone? His small body shook and he curled into a ball. He jumped when his phone rang and wiped tears he didn't realize were falling from his cheeks with the back of his hands. He picked up the phone and faked a happy tone. "Hello?" He asked, listening to the voice of his boss on the other end. He had to come early? He pretended to sound annoyed, but in reality, he was quite relieved. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to handle being by himself. He grabbed his coat and went down to the station, smiling at his boss. His boss was none other than Hajime Mizuki; a pornography master. He had people from other countries who didn't even speak Japanese buying his videos to this day. To think he had been doing them since he was at the legal age of thirteen.

Mizuki separated part of his bangs from the rest and twirled it around his index finger. "Nfufufu. I have a special job for you today, Youhei-kun." He informed him, blue eyes opening. "This will be your best performance yet. It came to me in a dream. Ah… I'm a genius." He looked at the pinkette, expecting him to agree. Which he did by nodding quickly and saying a quick 'of course'. He wasn't scared of losing his job or anything… But it was a force of habit by now. "This is the biggest job I've ever signed you on. It'll be your best seller, I'm sure." The oldest Tanaka perked up a bit and blinked. "Really?" He asked, and his boss nodded. "Yes, of course." He replied.

His boss began walking, and he followed him, debriefing him on the 'character' he would have to play. "You're going to be a servant to a wealthy man. You will do everything he tells you to." He informed him, walking into the costuming department and holding his hand out. Once of the workers handed him an outfit. He put it on and sighed softly. It had looked like a normal tuxedo… But he had been wrong. He tried to pull down the short-shorts and sighed. At least they kept the shooting room pretty warm. The room looked like a normal room, and but it had holes in the walls. That was where the cameras were. Behind the walls were the people working with the equipment and stuff, but you couldn't hear them from inside the room. He peeked into the room and looked around. "Master…?" He asked, trying not to marvel at the room. It even _looked_ bigger… He was used to the room looking like an office, a hotel room, or a kitchen… But never anything this lavish. Velvet and gold tones coated the room.

Blueish greenish eyes widened a bit as his eyes fell on the bed and he put his hand to the covers. There was a figure beneath the sheets, and he was honestly curious to see who it was. He couldn't let that be portrayed in his character, though. He smiled a bit and put his hand to the figure's shoulder. "Master? It's time for you to--" A hand made contact with his face and he flew against the wall, holding his cheek with his hands. "…Master?" He asked, remaining against the wall. "Did I say you could touch me?" The purple haired man asked cruelly, rising from the bed. Blue undergarments clung tight to his skin, and a white button down shirt hung off his shoulders. He approached Youhei and brought him up to his feet by his jacket. Youhei shook his head at the question, his hands falling down to his sides and his eyes diverting to look at the floor. This man was a good actor…

"I didn't think so." The purple haired beauty spat, throwing Youhei into the bed. "Strip." He commanded, and Youhei's eyes widened in disbelief. "What..?" He asked. That seemed to anger the purple haired man, and he crossed his arms across his chest. "You dare to question me?" He asked, and the pinkette shook his head in response. No, he didn't dare. He began removing his clothing, shaking a bit. After the top of his outfit had been removed, he sat up on his knees and squirmed out of the short-shorts. "Good. You listened to me when I told you to stop wearing underwear." This man was so strange… His use of 'ore-sama' seemed so fluid, it was almost like he wasn't even trying to say it at all. He couldn't help but be awed by this man's acting prowess.

The man touched him with cold hands, and assaulted him with even colder words. Even so, he felt the temperature of his body begin to rise as he was touched. When the scene ended, he could still feel every place that was touched with the chilling hands, and his boss entered the room just as he was dressing. "Good job. That was amazing! Not a dry seat in the house." He laughed, twirling blank hair around his finger again. Youhei looked over at the purple haired male and felt his face flushing. He didn't know why… He had been anything but kind to him. The man looked over at him and smirked, flipping his hair out of his face gracefully. "Atobe Keigo. I will be your partner from now on." He informed him, leaning over and kissing him lightly.

Youhei's eyes widened, but he kissed his new partner back. He didn't know why… But he had the strange feeling that he wouldn't be so alone anymore. That he would have someone to hold him, and sleep with him all night. That he could finally turn off the TV and sleep in his own bed… With someone else. He wouldn't have to listen to his walls scream at him anymore… The room would just be full of warmth from now on. He watched Atobe leave the room and stared down at the sheets. Ah… So he had been dillusional after all. It was dumb of him to think that he would have a warm house to come home to. Atobe poked his head back in and raised an elegant eye brow. "Are you coming or not?" The Tanaka stared at him for a couple moments before smiling and nodding, going to follow his new partner. He grabbed his hand and Atobe stared at the ceiling. "I feel like roast beef. And you're coming with me." Youhei couldn't have been happier to accept.


End file.
